


The Joy of Music

by frijo



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frijo/pseuds/frijo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://bmm-drabbles.livejournal.com/">bmm_drabbles</a>; prompt: <a href="http://bmm-drabbles.livejournal.com/tag/april%20challenge">In the Kitchen</a>. Thanks to <a href="http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile">bcatjr</a> for speedy beta-services!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Joy of Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [bmm_drabbles](http://bmm-drabbles.livejournal.com/); prompt: [In the Kitchen](http://bmm-drabbles.livejournal.com/tag/april%20challenge). Thanks to [bcatjr](http://bcatjr.livejournal.com/profile) for speedy beta-services!

Four-year-old Jack looked up at his mother, his eyes shining bright and happy. His little fingers clutched an old harmonica with all their might as he was twirled around the kitchen. He’d gotten his birthday present as soon as they were alone in the house. She made him promise not to tell anyone, least of all his father. Jack nodded with wide eyes, having learned early on what hands fisted in rage could do. For a brief moment though, those memories were brushed aside and forgotten as he and his momma danced and sang to music only they could hear.


End file.
